fallenfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucinda Price
Lucinda "Luce" Price (b. August 1992) is the main protagonist of the novel. Luce was sent to Sword & Cross when she was suspected of being involved in an incident with a mysterious fire, killing her crush, Trevor. Ever since she was young, she has seen ‘shadows’ (later named 'Announcers'). Luce has been reincarnated every seventeen years but is unable to recall any of her past lives. In Torment, she is send to the Nephilim school, Shoreline, so she could be protected from the enemies. In Passion she visits her past lives with Bill, tricked, because he is Lucifer. She wants to find the end of the curse, and dicovers a lot about her past. In Rapture, she finds out that she used to be an archangel, third in line to The Throne. In the Finale, Luce's wish was to always stay with Daniel, so she sacrificed everything as the Throne requested, lost all her memories, and was born again as a ordinary human, as it was the only solution to the end of the curse. Though no angel helped, but watched them Lucinda and Daniel, they found each other again and fell in love. In the upcoming Fallen film, she is portrayed by Addison Timlin. Appearance Luce is said to be quite beautiful. She has raven black hair that used to be long but was singed in the fire which led to her mother cutting it short. She also has hazel eyes, pale skin and has small straight teeth. She is seen throughout the first book in uniform black (the Sword and Cross uniform is only black-on-black) and she has short choppy black hair. In Torment, she bleaches her hair with her friend Shelby as a way of "getting over" Daniel, the idea soon goes south by his apall over it. Throughout Passion and Rapture, the bleached hair is no longer mentioned after she dyes her hair raven again. Unlike Cam and Lucifer, Luce is not a narcissist, she never knew or believed that she is beautiful. Once Shelby joked that maybe they weren't many people at that time, that's why Daniel chose her. When she didn't know of the truth, she thought maybe Daniel chose her because she was pretty and all. Etymology Lucinda is a name of Latin orgin. In Italian, it means Illumination, graceful light. Also the Mythological Roman goddess of childbirth and giver of first light to new borns. Also refers to Mary as Lady of Light from the Bible. Luce is actually named after her parents' favourite singer, Lucinda Williams. Though Luce's original, or first name is Lucinda, it seems obvious that their is no link that her original name and her last life's cursed name was supposed to be the same, because it was Daniel who helped to create a loophole by going to the time of the "Roll Call" and asking the Throne. Past Inventing love When The Throne left Heaven for creating the Moon and the Sun, the place grew very lonely as the angels' task was to adore The Throne and He was not present, they felt as if they were useless. Rumors were that soon the human beings, a new race, will replace the angels. Lucifer, the Morning Star started to fall in love with Lucinda, the third angel in line to The Throne (next to Gabbe). He kissed her and taught her how to love. Soon she left her silver seat for him. Then Lucifer asked Lucinda to say she adores him. She refused and replied that adoration is only for God, but Lucifer didn't gave up. He wrote a song for her: Of all the pairs the Throne endorsed None rose to burn as bright As Lucifer, the Morning star, And Lucinda, his Evening Light Lucinda started to fear him, Lucifer feared that she might leave him. He made Lucinda sing this song until she was in love with him. She feared that the Throne might hate her after that, she feared what would the other angels think of this. Meeting Daniel Once Lucinda was weeping in the Meadow, an angel's shadow hovered over. She screamed to leave her alone. When she raised her head, she realised that Daniel was there. She asked why has he come to her, he replied because he had been watching her, this was because Lucinda was the first angel to cry, he asked what is happening to her. For a long time she searched for words and replied, "I feel like I am losing my light." She poured out all her story to him and he listened all. Nobody actually listened to her for a long time. In the end, Daniel's eyes were wet with tears and he said, "What you call love does not sound very beautiful. Think of the way we adore the Throne. That adoration makes us the best versions of ourselves. We feel encouraged to go further with our instincts, not to change ourselves for love. If I were yours and you were mine, I want you to be exactly as you are. I would never eclipse you with my desires." Torment In Torment, Luce is sent to a new school in California, called Shoreline. Daniel assures her that she'll be protected, but only so long as she stays inside the confines of the school, which she soon discovers is a haven for Nephilim - part-angel hybrids. A restless Luce isn't sure what she needs to be protected from, and is eager to explore the new paranormal world that has been set upon her. When the true purpose of the shadows, or "Announcers" is revealed to her, she becomes hungry to learn the truth about her past lives. Luce and Daniel find themselves at odds, while Luce battles against her feelings for a boy she meets at Shoreline. Soon, powerful enemies surface, rogue angels known as Outcasts who are determined to seize Luce and use her as their entryway back into Heaven. Luce and Daniel must fight even harder for their love as the stakes are upped and the true price of Luce comes to light. Passion In Passion, Luce travels backward through time to discover the secrets of her past. With the help of an insidious gargoyle companion, she explores the lives of many of her past selves: Ix Cuat, Princess Lys, Lucia, Lu Xin and more, hoping to uncover the reason for her and Daniel's curse, and to break it. Daniel is frantically searching for Luce through time, and in reliving his past pain, begins to uncover a sinister plot conjured by Heaven's greatest adversary. Soon, the fate of humanity hangs in the balance, and it is up to Luce and Daniel, plus their friends, to stop destruction and save the world. Rapture In Rapture, Luce goes on a quest with Daniel and the others began to search for different artifacts to stop Lucifer from carrying out his plans to reset the past. Throughout this journey they are faced with many trials involving the Outcasts (which soon become allies on their quest). It is later revealed that Lucinda was the third archangel, next to Gabbe. She then finds out that her first lover was actually Lucifer and that he still feels a grudge for his lost love. In the end, Daniel and Lucinda were reborn as humans and they were given a second chance at their love by losing all memories of the angels, forbidding their old friends from seeking them out. Luce's Past Lives *'Lucinda '- Third archangel-''Heaven'' *'Lushka '- regular girl-''Moscow, Russia.'' *'Lucia '- A Nurse- Milan, Italy *'Lucinda '- Victorian Nobility- Helston, England *'Lulu' - Tahiti *'Lucinda Müller' - Prussia *'Lys Virgily' - Princess of Savoy- France *'Lucinda '- Aspiring Actress- London, England *'Ix Cuat' - Supposed Sacrifice- Mesoamerica *'Lu Xin' - To be married to a Chinese King- Yin, Ancient China *'Layla' - A servant girl- Memphis, Ancient Egypt *'Lucinda - '''peasant, ''Mediveal Southern England Relationships Daniel Grigori Before Earth was created, Daniel Grigori and Lucinda Price, two angels fell in love. Lucinda once loved Lucifer but realized that he's using her and left him. She was broken when she met Daniel Grigori. Daniel listened to her fears and the current situations and they both fell in love. At the time of the "Roll-call", Daniel chose love instead of any side and he was punished. The both were cursed to love each other forever, but whenever Lucinda got too close to knowing her past, she would burn. And after every 17 she would return to Daniel, wherever he is. And each time they would be more greatly in love. This cycle continues. The book one starts. Lucinda Price goes to Sword & Cross, a reform school where special young adults go so they can do no harm to the society. On her first day, Luce sees Daniel outside Augustine and Daniel's prediction comes true that Luce will come today, as he felt cold. They have their moment, love at first sight when Daniel feels that he doesn't need to repeat his mistakes, and raises his hand and flips her off. After that Luce, with the help of Penn, she stalks him and realises that he is from an orphange. Before this event, several situations happen. On the day of her first detention, a statue nearly crushes her but Daniel saves her by covering her and then goes away like nothing happened. Whenever Luce accidently touches him, this event occured in the library, they both feel a zing. When Luce sees him jumping rope in Gym, she feels like he is flying. Also, Daniel accidently almost says that Luce always win in swimming but changes his sentence, Luce suspects him. They have a confontration when Luce spills the beans. She also mistakes that Gabbe is Daniel's girlfriend when they both leave in Cam's party, in the dark she thinks that they are kissing. The next day, Roland and Daniel are playing football, the ball hits Luce, she's about to fall when Daniel holds her, and when he senses that their is trouble, he pretends to joke, and Luce sees that Gabbe and Molly is watching, Daniel at that time confirms that he doesn't have a girlfriend. After the accident, in which Sophia tries to burn the Watchers book, in which poor Todd dies. Daniel brings Luce Peonies, and she is surprised to know that Daniel has saved her. Because she felt that Daniel, has carried her, someone of great strength and soft feathers. She often dreams of him. Harry and Doreen Price Lucinda loves her parents, Harry and Doreen, deeply and respect them completely. As after the fire that had killed Lucinda's crush, Trevor, they were supportive and had taken the letters that people had threaten and tormented Lucinda because of the ordeal. When a Sword and Cross it is seen that she misses her parents and is disappointed that she can't text or call them everyday but only once a week for fifteen minutes. When they visited the school, Lucinda was extremely happy that they had come to see her but was saddened when they were forced to leave at the end of the day. During her time at Shoreline she felt angry that she was lying to her parents about her location, but she was happy when she was allowed to return home to celebrate Thanksforgiving with them. While Lucinda was inside the past, her friends pretended that they were Lucinda making out that she sick, to this both Harry and Doreen were worried about their daughter's health but took care of her devotingly, according to Lucinda her parents see her as their world and nothing more. She saw her parents for the last time just before she went to find the three relicis to enter Heaven and prevented Lucifier's plan. Lucinda was extremely saddened that she would never see her parents ever again, this became permentant when Lucinda was reborn again after agreeing that she would become mortal with Daniel. It is unknown whether Harry and Doreen found out that their daughter had "died" or how their life was after the rebirth. Category:Fallen Characters Category:Mortals Category:Females Category:Torment Characters Category:Archangels Category:Passion Characters Category:Fallen in Love Characters Category:Rapture Characters Category:Fallen Angels Category:Angels